


Stingue Week 2016

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood, Colorful/Colorless, Family, Implied Violence, M/M, Seasons, Solitude, Stingue Week 2016, Warnings are just for Suprise, surprise, torture aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Oneshot for the week this year.





	1. Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Yoh!  
> I'll post 5 Oneshots for this week. Next one will be Surprise and rate will go up for that one, so be aware.

It was autumn when they met for the first time. Probably it was just a coincidence, but Sting liked to say it was destiny. He wanted to believe it couldn’t have been any other way.

Being an orphan kid alone in the world wasn’t easy, Dragon powers or not. As much as they helped, they didn’t erase the lonely feeling eating him inside. Kids made fun of him for not having a family, adults were scared he would lose the control of his powers and will kill them all. No one could understand why he wanted to find a dragon. No one believed him when he said the dragon was his father. It was always the same, town after town. Until one day, one day he found him, at the outskirts of the last town.

He had already given up for the day, as always rumors were wrong and people couldn’t answer his questions. He was leaving when a sudden cold breeze brought a smell to his nose. It was so familiar it was almost painful, and he didn’t even notice when his legs started to walk to the main source. When he was closer, he noticed it wasn’t exactly the same smell he was looking for, but it was so similar that he had confused it at first. However, even if it wasn’t who he wanted to, the smell still screamed the same. Dragon. The dragon wasn’t Weisslogia, but a different dragon was better than none at all. Or so he thought, but at the trail’s end there was no dragon but a boy.

A boy that looked the same age as him, who looked at him with a wary curiosity on his face, and who smelt so much as a dragon that he couldn’t believe he wasn’t one. Silence grew awkward between them, until Sting couldn’t stop himself anymore and started to ask everything that crossed his mind. ‘Who are you?’ ‘What are you doing here?’ ‘Why do you smell like a dragon?’. The other kid didn’t answer his questions, but he said ‘You smell like a dragon too’ and that was a start. They were the same, kids raised and trained by dragons who lost their parents the same day, the same year. And they were looking for them, the only family they had. Since they had the same goal, they decided to travel together until they find the dragons. Two little nine years old couldn’t know how much time it would take to accomplish their mission.

Winter was easier that time, because they were together and even when the cold weather still got to them, a new warm source helped to keep their bodies’ temperature higher. Sting’s heart felt warmer too, because he wasn’t alone anymore. Even when his new friend was a lot quieter than him, he was still someone to talk, someone to hear him, someone to comfort him when he was feeling low. He was someone who understood, someone who missed his dragon as much as he did. That was enough for him, enough to make him smile, even when his feet felt cold and his stomach growled empty.

It was spring, some years later, when Sting learnt what jealousy meant. He had gotten used to the constant company at his side, and when Rogue decided to follow the lead of the Iron Slayer of Phantom Lord, he felt betrayed. It has no sense, because he never really left and they were together every time they could. However, Sting didn’t like the change from having ‘all his time’ to having his ‘free time’. The fact that Rogue even changed his name to get closer to the older man only made him feel worst. Then, the guild went to the war against Fairy Tail, was disbanded after their defeat and Rogue came back to him. He liked to tease him after that, saying that Fairy Tail had won because they had his idol, Natsu, with them, and that Rogue’s master wasn’t that good. Sting also liked to say that one day he would be better than all of them, and that he would be the best Dragon Slayer in the whole world. It was a little difficult to believe his words when Rogue kept defeating him every time they sparred together, using the new moves the Iron Slayer taught him. At the end, Rogue had showed him how to do it too, maybe just to stop his whining.

It was summer when he met the winged cat with weird clothes who wanted to travel with him. He said he had saw Sting fighting and that he knew he was the stronger one and he wanted to learn from him. Rogue was surprised to have a new little friend but he didn’t complain. A few weeks after Lector joined them, Rogue found a green egg and decided to keep it. He made sure the egg was warm and safe all the time, until it finally hatched. A small and green cat left the egg, as winged as Lector was. Rogue fell in love at first sight, and swore he would protect him with his life. Sting laughed and said he seemed a mother hen. Rogue took it as a compliment.

It was autumn again when the news of Fairy Tail’s death reached them, and not to long after that a tall and muscular man found them. He said he was the master of a new guild, a guild that would be the strongest one of all Fiore. And he wanted them to join him, because he had heard of them and their amazing powers. They accepted the offer without thinking too much. Joining a guild seemed funny, and a good way to keep improving and gathering information and news about dragons. It couldn’t be that bad, and they could always leave later if they didn’t like it. They had no clue at that time.

It was winter, a few years later, when Sting realized his feelings for the first time. It was right after they did their first successful Unison Raid. They had been training for months, failing once and again, because even when they knew and trusted each other from years ago, their magics were too different to just melt with each other. They had been facing their angry and disappointed master, who wasn’t good at dealing with failures. It had been harsh , exhausting , but they finally managed to do it. Their opposite magics finally joined , in a whirlpool of black and white, their power released to the sky. It was so exciting to see, to witness it cutting through the clouds and further away. And when he had looked to his side, Rogue was staring to the sky, with a happy smile on his face. Sting’s heart skipped a beat. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in all his life.

Later, when they were back to their shared room and he was trying to sleep, he realized he was in love with his best friend. And he realized it was wrong, his feelings were wrong. He couldn’t love Rogue, love was a weakness and he couldn’t be a part of Fiore’s strongest guild if he was weak. He needed to get rid of his feelings, he needed to get away from Rogue. And he did, as best as he could, even when he knew he was hurting him. Even when he was hurting too, as Rogue’s confused and sad looks turned into cold glares. They were still a team, still the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, but it wasn’t the same. Nothing was the same. His feelings never left, but he learnt to conceal them.

It was spring when Sabertooth lost the Games for the first time. They were defeated but Sting didn’t care, because he felt freer and lighter than ever before. He felt like he had gotten back something he had lost years ago and had missed all the time. He knew he wasn’t the only one feeling that way, he knew everyone else felt the same. After getting Lector back and fighting the dragons, he guessed life gave him a chance to fix everything that he had broken chasing an ideal that wasn’t his. It was a chance to fix his relationship with Rogue and get back what they had once. He loved him, yes, but it would have been enough for him to just get back the sincere friendship from their childhood. He was surprised when Rogue shook his head and cut his speech off by kissing him. Sting kissed him back anyway.

It was summer when, one night, Sting was lying in bed, looking at his mate’s sleeping face. He loved to see him so relaxed, it made him feel at peace. He had always loved it, even when they were kids. At first it was just that the little puffs of air remembered him he wasn’t alone anymore. Then, it was the reassuring feeling that someone trusted him enough to be so vulnerable at his side. Later, it became his only chance to look at him without fearing to be caught. Now, he was just happy that they were still together, after all those years and everything that happened between them. While he was still looking, Rogue stirred and slowly opened his eyes. They locked eyes for a minute before the Shadow Slayer yawned and asked drowsily.

“Something happened?”  
“Just thinking” Sting answered softly.  
“Thinking?”  
“About how lucky I am to have you”  
Rogue blushed, but let go a low growl  
“Go back to sleep, Sting”


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all surprises are good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please notice the rating went up, and a I added a few warnings. I think it's not thaaaaat bad, but still.

Rogue knew the possibilities to find Sting totally fine after two months missing were thin. Specially after confirming it was a dark guild who took him away, to steal his magic. Rogue knew it, and it only made him feel more anxious and worried while making his way to the cell when his mate _probably_ was. Once they got a lead, the stronger members of Sabertooth didn’t doubt a minute before trying to retrieve his friend. He knew Sting was probably hurt, but none of his thoughts could have prepared him for what he found.

Good news were Sting was inside the cell and he was alive. Bad news were everything else. His  clothes were dirty and almost completely tattered, covered in dry blood, the same blood that painted his skin whenever he could see it. He had a lot of bruises of different colors, and a few deeper cuts where still bleeding, leaving fresh and red trails on his body.

He seemed unconscious, but as soon as Rogue entered the room, his eyes snapped open, red rimmed and dull. He looked at him, but he didn’t seem to recognize his face. His body tensed against the restraints holding him in place, and Rogue thought he heard a low growl leaving his chapped lips.

“Sting?” when he took a step closer to him, Sting snarled and yanked against his chains. Was he trying to attack him? It could be, if Sting really didn’t recognize him. Of course, it didn’t work and the only thing he got was hurting his wrists, re-opening an almost healed wound. “Sting, it’s me” Rogue tried again, with the same result. He didn’t exactly what happened to him, but it was obvious his body wasn’t the only thing hurt.

Rogue knew he was hurt and weak, and he could just ignore his attempts and free him anyway, but he was scared Sting could hurt himself more trying to fight him in his condition. His magic should be sealed by the handcuffs too, and there was a risk of Sting using his power to attack everyone if he freed him. Also, Rogue thought forcing him to anything wouldn’t be a good idea, after all he had endured.

So he tried to convince him, he tried to talk to him, softly and calm, calling him by his name and telling him he would help him, and that he would be safe. Nothing worked. Just when he was about to give up and just use the force, he got a new idea. Slowly, he released his magic and guided his tendrils towards Sting. His shadows brushed his battered arms, while he checked Sting’s reaction.

At first, his face didn’t change, which wasn’t that bad because he didn’t try to attack him again. Then, he shifted uncomfortably and confusion filled his eyes. Rogue pushed a little more, his shadows surrounding the other one this time. Sting’s eyes finally stopped looking at him, staring at the stone floor instead. Rogue took his chance and slowly, step by step, he walked to his side.

“I’m gonna touch you” He warned him. Even then, Sting flinched when his hand rested on his shoulder. He didn’t struggle, still surrounded but the shadows and when Rogue hugged him, he gave up. The tension at his shoulders disappeared and his body leaned against Rogue’s. Then he whispered at his ear, with a hoarse and wavering voice.

“Please don’t hurt me” Rogue just hugged him tighter and said.  
“I won’t, I promise”  

_Sting had learnt he couldn’t trust his eyes, after the tenth time. He had seen the face of his friends  while they hurt him so many times that he couldn’t differentiate truths from lies anymore. However, that magic was unique and he knew it as well as he knew his. There was no one else in the world with that magic and he would never confuse it with something else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this didn’t work exactly how I wanted but… here it is. This is softly based on some headcanons that I have but can’t exactly explain. I guess if you spent a lot of time with something, doing Unison Raids, you get to know their magic “sign” or something.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of second part of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6964393/chapters/15878089). You don't need to read it anyway

 Rogue never wanted to have pets. His family had a dog when he was a kid, a cute cocker spaniel who once ran into the street at a bad time and found a sudden end to her life. It had been a whole tragedy and after that, Rogue decided pets weren’t his thing.

That was until he was twenty two and his boyfriend decided to adopt two stray kittens without asking him first. In all honesty, he could have argued more, defeating Sting’s poor excuses and taking the kittens to a shelter, but he didn’t. And it was probably because when the smallest cat meowed at him, his heart melted. How they were supposed to go to college, pay the rent, keep their part-time jobs and also take care of two little lives, he had no idea.

First problem they had to face was an obvious one. Two kittens from the street had no idea how to use a sandbox or what was the purpose of clay litter. However, since the main condition Rogue asked to keep them was Sting being the one who will clean the box, it was obvious he also had to take care of all the related problems. It was a good training too, to learn how to deal with Sting’s puppy eyes when he asked for help. The face still worked from time to time, but Rogue was proud of himself for rejecting him very often. However, cats using a box suddenly became suddenly a shared problem when Rogue came back home to find Sting using all their cleaning products, bleach included, on the second hand couch from the living room. He could have gotten mad but he had already accepted there would be a lot of new problems in his life. He just sighed and tried to save as much as he could of the couch. Fortunately, it was the last big event related to kittens and sand boxes, though the big white spot remained at the couch’s center forever.

Taking them to the vet was an adventure on its own. Little cats didn’t seem very happy to be carried on their backpacks, but they didn’t have anything else so they tried to make it work. And it did, until the smallest one took his first chance and run away. Rogue almost had a heart attack when he saw him crossing the street by himself. Luck was on their side, and they managed to catch him not so far away. Second time, they weren’t so lucky and it took around one hour to find him eating at a trash can. At least, the other cat didn’t want to follow his lead, just peeking from his backpack and hissing from time to time. When they finally arrived to the vet shop, they were last in line and had to spend the time trying to keep both cats safe and away from dogs. At least, their efforts were rewarded and they left the building with two healthy cats and a new bill to pay.

Food was easy to handle at first, when they were little and a small plate lasted all day for both. As the cats grew, the plate had to be refill twice or even three times a day. Eventually, they had to buy another plate, to keep them both happy. Money just disappeared from their pockets, and when they were six months Rogue was sure they were eating more and better than Sting and him together. Specially when the cat that Sting called Lector found the drawer when they kept the food and started to raid it.

Even then, Rogue never complained. It would have been a lie if he said he was bothered by all the little problems they had found. At that point, he guessed he had gotten even more involved with the kittens, the kids as he said, than Sting himself. He had gotten used to wake up at three in the morning when a sudden weight jumped on his stomach. He had gotten used to the padding sound that filled the home late at night. He had gotten used to the meowing that was his new welcome home. He had gotten used to go to sleep hugging Sting and wake up with two fur ball between them. He grew fond of the cat fur at his clothes, even when it made him sneeze from time to time.  It was routine already and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Cat pictures filled his phone, and he took any chance to show them proudly to any of his friends or even acquaintances. Sting made fun of him sometimes, but Rogue said it was his fault so he had no right to laugh at him. Also, the blond’s phone was almost out of space from recording the kittens doing ‘funny things’, and he just let a few people watch them. Sting said not everyone was worthed to look at their babies. Rogue said he was ridiculous.

At the end, Rogue couldn’t deny his life had improved a lot since the little fur balls crashed at their house. They had less money, even less free time and cleaning must be done twice a week instead of twice a month, but he wouldn’t want it any other way. His family was bigger now, but that only made the home feel warmer.

 


	4. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue POV of the second winter from my fic for Seasons. I have no excuse for this actually, but what did you expected from me? :3

 

Being alone was, by definition, the act to being away from other people, and since he was always surrounded by guild members, the feeling growing inside him had no sense. He was never really alone, because the guild was always full of people and all his missions were done with Sting. They even shared a room, and the few times the White Slayer wasn’t with him, he still had Frosch.

However, he couldn’t stop the freezing sensation inside his chest.  He had always known something wasn’t right with Sabertooth. He had seen a guild before, and even when Phantom Lord wasn’t the best example and there were a lot of things wrong with them, he had an idea of what a guild was supposed to be.

A guild, he guessed, should be about people working together to improve and get better at whatever their magic was. His guild, instead, didn’t seem anything like that. Interactions between guild mates were limited to silent nods and sparring from time to time. The only “team work” they did was for the Games, and even then it was more like a bunch of people fighting alone but following the same goal.

He couldn’t stop feeling it had been a mistake to join Sabertooth, but it was already too late to leave. He thought the master won’t let them go. Having two DragonSlayers did a lot of good propaganda for the guild, especially when the other ones had disappeared long ago. Also, Sting didn’t want to leave the guild and Rogue wasn’t strong enough to leave by his own. He didn’t dare to ask him about it either. They didn’t talk too much anymore.

They used to be so close that, when they joined Sabertooth, people started to call them the Twin Dragons. They had remained the same for years, their friendship being barely tolerated for the benefit they were for their master. And then, not so long ago, it changed. It was so sudden that Rogue wasn’t prepared for it, he didn’t see it coming. One day they were friends, as always, and next day Sting barely talked to him. And even worst, he didn’t just lose a friend, he lost the person he loved the most.

If he were a more romantic person, he would say he had loved him since the first time he saw him back that old town. However, that was probably an exaggeration and the true should be to say he fell in love with him day after day, little by little, with all the joy, pain, tears and smiles shared between them.  He realized when he was sixteen, but sure enough he had loved Sting for a long time before. He just didn’t want to act on it, because the friendship they had was enough for him. It was enough to just share their time together, planning their missions, and enjoying the free time after completing their job. It was enough to have Sting by his side, as a friend and a support, as someone that could understand him and would always be with him. Until it wasn’t enough anymore.

Sting pushed him away, and he wasn’t sure what happened. He didn’t know if he did something wrong, Sting noticed his feelings or if it was something else. It didn’t matter. Whichever it was the reason, they drifted apart. Sting didn’t smile to him anymore, not like he used to do. He stayed away from him every time he could, and they didn’t even talk about their missions anymore. Nothing was the same, even when an outsider couldn’t see the difference. And Rogue felt as lonely, abandoned and betrayed as when Skiadrum disappeared from the world.

At first, he thought he was seeing things but soon it was obvious Sting was avoiding him. And it hurt, because they had been together so much time he had been sure that they could overcome any problem. That they would always be there for each other. It hurt to think that Sting just threw him away one day, for whatever reason he had. That he didn’t even talk to him or gave him an explanation.

He wanted to ask what the problem was, but he was also scared of knowing the answer. He feared a confrontation would finally break the last remaining straw of their friendship and it would be over. He was probably weak to think that way, but he needed to have at least that little shadow of what he had once. He needed to see him, to share their missions, to keep training together and improving their fight style and their unison raid. He could lie to himself, trying to act as if everything were still normal.

The only thing that didn’t change was Frosch. The little exceed was the only one who kept him a little grounded and, for his sake, Rogue tried to overcome his feelings. Frosch was sad if he was sad, so he hid it the best he could and slowly shielded himself from the outside. He closed his heart, because being open hurt and he needed to be strong for his little friend.

Meanwhile, deep inside his heart, his love for Sting survived, along with the loneliness and the disappointing their broken friendship left behind.


	5. Colorful/Colorless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soulmate AU I always wanted to write, but never dare to.

****

To say the first time they touched each other the world exploded in colors was a lie. Rogue wasn’t sure if they were different or people just liked to exaggerate their meetings. Not that it mattered at the end, at least for him. The way they found each other was simple and maybe a bit silly, but he wouldn’t change anything because it was a precious memory for him. Not that he would say that out loud, of course.

In spite of popular stories about soulmates barely brushing shoulders and discovering a new world, the first time they touched nothing changed. Or almost nothing. It wasn’t romantic or really interesting, it had been a clumsy accident. There were too many people together at the street, walking in different directions and trying to reach different places. A sudden push, a misplaced foot and Sting had fallen right into Rogue’s arms. He gave him a sheepish smile, said thanks and sorry, and Rogue helped him to his feet again. They were about to return to their paths to never meet again, when Rogue noticed. There were random patches of color around him, surrounding him. For the first time in his life, he could see something else than gray shades and it could only mean one thing. So, he turned around at the same moment that him, Sting, did. They locked eyes and Rogue realized his eyes sparked with the same shade he could see now.

It was blue the first color he saw, the same way it was red the first color Sting saw that afternoon, when they exchanged awkward words and phone numbers. Rogue had never been too interested in finding his soulmate, so when he did, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Luckily for him, Sting seemed to have invested a lot of time thinking about the matter and he had no problems taking the lead.

At first, Rogue was worried there was something wrong with him, since he could only see one color, instead of all of them like he was supposed to. He didn’t put too much attention to stories and didn’t remember too much about what had said the few people he knew who had found their other half. However, his fears slowly faded away as other colors appeared with time.

They had a date a few days after the first meet and, at some point, Rogue was laughing, amused at something the other one had said. Suddenly he saw something new. The world had a new brilliant color, yellow, as the roof and the lamp’s lights. Yellow as his partner’s hair. Sting, who wasn’t just blue and gray anymore, saw him blinking in confusion and asked what happened. Rogue explained, a bit ashamed, that he could only see one color and had just found another one while talking. Sting looked at him for a moment and then smiled, the biggest smile Rogue had even seen, and said it was the same for him. And that he had just got a new one himself.

The other colors appeared the same way, slowly but surely. Rogue wasn’t totally sure what detonated their apparition, if it was a situation, an emotion or an action, but they showed one by one as time passed and they got to know each other. Sometimes they found the same color at the same time, sometimes not. They got orange the first time they kissed, but Rogue found green a long time before Sting. Maybe it was related to the blond being a lot friendlier than him and also to the fact that Rogue wasn’t used to relationship and how they were supposed to work. He couldn’t complain though, trees were a lot nicer in green than with gray leaves.

The first time they had a real fight, Rogue found red. Was it because he red was _his_ color and he was being selfish? Or was it because he was angry and red was supposed to be related to fury? He wasn’t sure, as usual, but later he learned it was the first time Sting saw blue too.

Pink was another color they found together and after that, Rogue decided he liked pink. It was a nice color and it had even better memories related. It also added nice shades replacing the lighter grays.

Rogue got purple and its different tones one peaceful evening, while they were watching movies at home. He told Sting and he said he had seen it from a long time ago, and that he didn’t remember exactly when he got it. Rogue suspected he was lying but didn’t ask anything else. He could keep the secret if he wanted to.

Also, he didn’t tell him when he found brown, because he was embarrassed at that time and thought it was too cheesy for his health later. Of course, he would never forget it. He could never forget.

It was his last color and world was a lot nicer and funnier in colors. He never thought something so simple would be so amazing, but now that he had it, he couldn’t imagine going back to a life in black and white. Even though, the most important thing he got, more important than nice landscapes and cute clothes, was Sting himself. He wondered sometimes how would have been his life if that accident would have never happened. He couldn’t even think about not seeing him every day, not listening to his voice, not feeling his warm near him. He didn’t want to think about it.

One of the best things in his life was waking up beside him every morning, usually a bit earlier, and seeing his sleepy face struggling to open his eyes. Rogue had found a world full of colors, full of nice shades and mixes, but his favorite one was, still, blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you wanna bet what emotions made them unlock the colors? I'll love to read your opinions about it :P
> 
> I’m not sure if I’ll do my late entry for smile or not, but I started it at least. So maybe I’ll have news or maybe this will be the last one.


	6. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late entry for Smile, because I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it… The Witch hunting au no one asked for. Why it is related to Smile? Because it’s inspired in [Deathaura by Sonata Arctica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6qrREJizY8), and because I’m a monster.
> 
> Honestly, it wasn’t that bad I think. I thought of adding the Black Death and all nice stuff, but I didn’t. Neither I added graphic descriptions, so I think it’s a lot softer than I first thought.
> 
> So here it is. I apologize if something feels anachronistic. I’m not sure about some words, but welp, I’m not gonna think about it too much.

* * *

 

 

_“This is not good, you… you shouldn’t love me. I’m not like you. I’m different”_

 

* * *

 

Growing at a small town had its benefits as well as disadvantages. There was a comforting feeling about knowing everyone around you, to know how they look like and what they usually did. It was nice to know what to expect from them, and what should you do to please them or upset them. It was useful and sometimes even funny, but in the long run was also boring. Since he was raised by the town as a whole when his parents died, he had gotten to know everyone very well and no one could surprise him anymore. So, when a new person arrived to the town, Sting took it as a new challenge.

The stranger was a young guy, who lost his family not so long ago, or at least that was the story he told when he just arrived. It wasn’t unusual actually, the world was a dangerous place and people die often. However, it was rare that someone left their home just because of that. When someone asked, he said there was nothing left for him there and that he wanted a new start, without sad memories of those he lost.

Sting thought he understood the feeling, but that made the new one even more interesting to him. He felt drawn to him, to his black hair and red eyes. He also had a scar crossing his nose, and Sting wanted to know if it was related to the lost of his family. He wanted to ask, but he guessed it wouldn’t be very nice of him to spill the question bluntly, when they were barely acquaintances. So, for the sake of his curiosity, he decided to befriend him. That way, it wouldn’t be weird when he finally asked him details about his past.

Life was rough, with winter coming near and, with it, the date to pay taxes for the Lord who ruled the land. Sting’s village wasn’t really poor, but they weren’t rich either. Everyone did their assigned job and they managed to get enough supplies to pay the tax and survive the winter. A new person could have problem joining their already established routine but, just a few days after the new guy came, the baker’s apprentice had an awful accident and he had to be replaced. The stranger, Rogue, was a bit old to start learning a profession, but the town kids were too young and everyone else, Sting included,  already had something else to do. So, he got the job, and Sting got to see him every morning, while he was walking to his own job as a shoemaker apprentice. It was a good chance to try and befriend him.

Sting started by waving at him every morning, earning just weird looks at first. As weeks pass by, the other one started to awkwardly reply his waving and no longer after that they were exchanging a few words and small talk every day. They were always busy but little by little, Sting won Rogue’s trust.

At that point, the blond had already forgotten his first goal. He actually enjoyed spending his free time with Rogue, and felt a little lighter when he was with him. He wished they could be together all the time, and got upset when life got in the way and stole their moments. He even convinced him to walk in the near woods with him at night. Rogue said it was dangerous, but Sting wasn’t scared and after weeks of whining and begging, the blond won.

It became routine soon for both of them. Rogue didn’t have a family to worry about him, and neither did Sting, but his master at least was worried. Woods were dangerous at night, he said, and Sting too reckless for going there with a stranger. It didn’t matter that Rogue had been living there for almost a year. He would always be “the stranger”, a new face between a bunch of people who grew and died together by generations. It was the usual, and it wasn’t really a problem until the rumors started.

A witch had been caught at the nearer town and there were rumors about new ones being chased. Inquisitors where on the way, and they wanted everyone to keep their eyes open and put attention to their surroundings. Witches used to hide in human form and act like everyone else. You couldn’t even know what they were until you caught them, they could take the skin of you neighbor and steal their memories. Anyone could be the next.

People were scared and when people are scare they do awful things. Who should you trust when everyone could be lying? Sting knew the answer but it seemed like no one else did. It didn’t matter if they had known each other since they were born. The village was drowning in suspicion and distrust . And, if they didn’t believe into their all life neighbors, they trust even less that stranger one, with weird scars and scary eyes.

People started to avoid Rogue, getting away from his path and they didn’t even talk to him anymore. Sting, instead, refused to leave him alone, even when people started to talk at his back too, giving him disapproving glares. He didn’t care, not even when Rogue himself tried to push him away.

* * *

 

 

“ _You don’t understand. This can’t be! You’ll be hurt, in many ways. They will hurt you too.”_

 

* * *

 

Things got even worse for Rogue when the baker man said he wouldn’t allow him to work for him anymore. People weren’t buying his products, scared of him doing something nasty to their food. The family of the previous apprentice went to his house, convinced he had caused their son’s accident. They pounded at the door for a while, but no one answered and there was no sound coming from inside. They waited almost all day, but left at the end. The inquisitors would be there next week anyway, it would make no difference if the sinner wanted to hide at his house until then. They had other things to do. Sting was more patient, and saw Rogue leaving his house at the middle of the night.

They had fought a few days ago, since Rogue didn’t want him to get involved with his problems and Sting kept refusing to listen. With the growing tension at the town, they didn’t have time to talk after the next day, and that was the first time Sting saw him alone. He wouldn’t let him go this time. So, he followed him into the woods, until Rogue stopped and turned away.

“Why are you following me?” was the question. Sting must have done some noises he wasn’t aware of.  
“I don’t want you to be alone. It’s dangerous and they could come after you” He said, while walking towards him, since there was no sense in hiding anymore.  
“Again with this? I already told you, Sting, the best you can do is leave me before it’s too late for you.”

In all honesty, Sting should have known that would happen. It was the same fight over again. But this time, he felt braver and decided to take the risk.

“I don’t want to. I don’t want to leave you.” He said, and took Rogue’s hand between his own “I want to stay, whatever it happens, because… because I love you” Sting leaned and kissed him. And Rogue… Rogue kissed him back, at least for a brief moment. A short instant that felt like heaven, before he pulled away.

Rogue was blushing and couldn’t meet his gaze, repeating the same arguments he used before. Sting didn’t want to listen, didn’t care what he said. He was sure he could protect them both, from anything and anyone. But Rogue kept shaking his head, until he couldn’t stop himself and told him the real reason. His secret, that one which could cost him his life at any place.

He took a few steps back, releasing his hands, before finally looking at him.  
“The rumors, the people, they… they are right. I’m not like you or them, I’m something else”

Sting watched in awe as a ball of darkness condensed at Rogue’s palm. It was almost invisible under the trees, barely noticeable at the moonlight. Surely, Rogue expected him to be scared but after his first surprise, his only reaction was to smile. A big, warm smile, because he also had something to say.

Wrapping his hand around Rogue’s wrist, he created a small white ball, siding the dark one. Without losing his smile he said to the surprised guy.

“Well, maybe we are not so different after all”


End file.
